How you love me now?
by vampluvr999
Summary: Got this from Hey Mondays song How you love me now. When Nina goes to a new boarding school she meets a mean girl, a goofball guy, a stuck up princess, and a sweet boy? FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first House of Anubis fanfic! I got this idea when I saw the music video for How you love me now by Hey Monday, and I thought this will be an awesome story!**

**Fabina! I O WN NOTHING…. Sadly… **You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Save, save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and please-just-take-me-backs  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Lights out  
I found out My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sunrise is here  
There's no more you and I

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now

Nina POV

I walked out of the cab and looked around it was so beautiful and green and just absolutely loved it.

"Oh my god! This place is amazing!" I said but when I heard there was no reply I looked around and saw three kids looking at me, two girls and one boy. One of the girls and a blue streak in the hair and had reddish brown hair, the other girl had brown hair and tan skin. The boy had dark brown hair and was good looking. I looked away and saw the cab driver leaving.

I started running and accidentally ran into the girl with the blue streak and made her spill all of her papers.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said quickly then started running again. I ran around the corner where I saw the cab driver go and saw a giant house.

"Here you go, Anubis House." The cad driver set down my bags then walked away. I continued to stare at the house. You could tell it was old. Although something about it was a little unsettling I ignored it and walked in. A girl that had to be in late 20s early 30s walked up to me.

"Hello sweetie, my names Trudy I'm the house mother. Let me show you were your room is. Victors not back he's on a trip, should be back by Wednesday. He's like the discipline area of the house," Trudy gave me a warm smile and led me up the big stair case." Right throw here." She led me to a room labeled 3. I opened the door and sat down on the empty bed.

Trudy left and went down stairs. I opened my suitcase and all of my clothes were folded neatly just as my Gran left them. I saw that there were two dressers that were empty and started unpacking.

After an hour I was finished unpacking and was staring to put up pictures that were of me and my friends back home in America. The first one was of her and her best friend, Chloe. Chloe had always been pretty she had long blond and bright blue eyes. I was next to her we were hugging, when they took the picture I didn't realize John (my ex-boyfriend) was doing bunny ears behind my long blondish-brown hair. I set that up on my dresser then I heard the door open and close and people chatting down stairs.

I walked down stairs and saw the people who I saw earlier, well two of the just the girl who I ran into and the good looking boy.

"Who are you?" A bond hair girl said, who reminded me of Chloe.

"I'm Nina. Hi." I said a little bit awkward.

"You must be the girl who's replacing joy" **(AN: In this story all they know is that Joy changed houses) **Said the girl who I ran into.

"Don't worry about Patricia she's always cranky. I'm Fabian." Said the boy who was with her earlier.

"I'm Amber. Your new roommate." She the blond then walked over to a boy who also had Blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Mick." He said then they walked away.

"Mara" Said a girl with a tan and dark curly hair.

" Jerome and Alfie is in detention. For something I did! HA!" Jerome and Mara took off in different directions, leaving me with Fabian.

"So like it here?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah the campus is really pretty. Well from what I saw."

"Yep were pretty lucky. If you want I could show you around?" Fabian asked shyly.

" Thanks that would be great!" I replied. He smiled and we were off.

**AOUTHERS NOTE**

**Well that was the first chapter. Hope you like it! Review please and don't hold back! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HI! Thanks for the reviews and I really want to have the Patricia dumping water on Nina in this chapter so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. ENJOY! How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday. I Own Nothing!**

You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Save, save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and please-just-take-me-backs  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Lights out  
I found out My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sunrise is here  
There's no more you and I

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now

Nina PoV:

"Well that's the Cafeteria. We eat by grade and we sophomores have the second lunch, so after period 5 we go to lunch." Fabian said and pointed to a large building across the field.

"Whoa that's huge, at my old school it was about half that size." I said in awe. Fabian chuckled then he showed me the rest of the campus.

**THREE HOURS LATER AT THE HOUSE….**

"Thanks again Fabian I had an awesome time." I said and smiled.

"No problem," He replied. Our eyes locked…. And then my stomach growled._ Way to ruin a moment. _I thought then blushed at how he laughed.

"Oh there you are. Supper is just about ready, why don't you too go wash up." Trudy suggested. I nodded then walked upstairs. I shared a room with Amber and when I opened the door and saw her there kissing Mick.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" I said and covered my eyes.

"No problem. I was just leaving." Mick laughed then left. Amber was pouting then followed him out the door. I changed into tank-top and sweater. I washed my hands, brushed my teeth then walked down stairs and saw everyone was already sitting at the table the only chair left was next to Fabian.

In front of all of us was a bowl of soup and bread. I took a sip of soup **(AN Do you drink soup or eat it?) **and it was really hot. I guess you could tell I thought it was really hot because Patricia said "Want some water?" Then dumped the pitcher of water on my head.

"Real nice Patricia." Fabian glared at her. I stood up then ran out of the room. I left the house then ran to the music room where they kept the instruments. I sat down on the piano and wrote an original song that I made last year when I moved after my parents died. I met a girl just like Patricia, only she was nicer.

This doesn't make much sense  
Think far out but I'm still locked in  
I'm still lost, walking circles  
The floor swallowed me up whole  
There's no where to go

There's a vulture on my shoulder  
And he's telling me to give in  
Always hissing right in my ear  
Like it's coming from my own head  
It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up  
Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
Oh, fixed at zero

I've learned to talk with my fingers  
The only that voice that wakes my ears  
Oh make my bones do something  
Ever wanna jump out your skin  
Anticipate until the sidewalk ends  
There's no where to go

There's a vulture on my shoulder  
And he's telling me to give in  
Always hissing right in my ear  
Like it's coming from my own head  
It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up  
Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
Oh, fixed at zero

There's a vulture on my shoulder  
And he's telling me to give in  
Always hissing right in my ear  
Like it's coming from my own head  
It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up  
Tell me there's a way to get out of here  
Oh, fixed at zero 

I'm fixed at zero

"Wow! You're amazing!" I heard a voice say, I cautiously turned around and saw Fabian standing there in awe.

"You heard me!" I exclaimed. _I can't believe that he heard me! The only person in the house who actually was nice to me just heard my terrible voice!_

"You are fantastic! I can't believe you could sing like that, and great piano playing." Fabian came and sat next to me on the stool next to me.

"Thank you, my mother taught me how to play before she died." I said and blushed at his compliments.

"Oh, she died? What happened?" Fabian asked with concern dripping from his voice and showing in his eyes.

"About a year ago my parents were hit by a drunk driver and they um swirled of a bridge and um, ended up drowning in a lake. People thought they took off but they were good people! They wouldn't leave me like that! It took three months to find their bodies at the bottom of the lake! The funeral was on such short notice that close to a quarter of the people came! I kept thinking they don't deserve this!" I don't know why I vented to Fabian like this. It might have been because he listened or because he held me and let me cry into his shirt. But it just felt right and good. By the time I was finished talking I was full-blown crying.

"It's okay Nina, it's alright," Fabian whispered and rubbed my back. "Let's go for a walk. Fresh air always makes me feel better." Fabian suggested and I nodded just wanting to be anywhere with Fabian right now.

He led us outside and we walked around the park. It was silent for a while then a cold breeze can by and I shivered.

"Here take my jacket." Fabian said, but before I could protest he already had it around me and I just thanked him.

"Thank you for being so nice to me. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." I said. He just chuckled. We spent a lot of time just talking about everything and nothing.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Oh, shoot! It's nine." We should get back to the house, Victor will be furious." Fabian said and turned us around.

"Victor really gives me the creeps." I said.

"He gives everyone the creeps." Fabian smiled and I laughed.

It took us ten minutes to get home. When we got home Victor was in his study and the rest of the kids were in the living room.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." I said but before I left I gave him a quick hug and a smile. I walked up the stairs and heard Jerome and Alfie whistling at Fabian I looked down and saw Fabian blush witch made me smile. I opened my door thankful it was just Amber in there not her AND Mick.

"Is that Fabian sweatshirt?" Amber questioned. I looked down then realized I forgot to give it back.

"Uh, yeah it is. I was cold so he uh, gave it to me." I said simply.

"You to would make a REALLY cute couple."

"WHAT! I just met him today." I replied then got out my pajamas. A pair of light blue sleeping pants and a white spaghetti strap tank-top.

"Whatever." She replied the left. I quickly got changed then I out of habit out on Fabians sweatshirt.

I walked down stairs and sat next to Mara on the couch. She was looking at some British-teen magazine.

"Fabian, why is Nina wearing your sweatshirt?" I heard Patricia sneer.


End file.
